The Walking Dead Season 2: A Fan Version
by Mega-Moto
Summary: A compilation of a group fan fiction from The Walking Dead forums (telltale). Most of this is not my own writing. All sections are credited to their rightful contributor. All I did was run it through a spell check. Thanks to TheMissus (a contributor) for the help (and by help I mean doing all the work) with getting all the posts. This takes place right where season one left off.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I want to state again that this mostly not my work. This is a compilation of posts from a group fic. Credit goes to all the people that put this together. Thanks for reading. Another shout out to forum user TheMissus for all the help and the cover art ! Also let it be known everyone involved become better writers as the story progresses. This first part is a bit rough I'll admit, but it gets really good later !**

When Clem looked at the two behind the shadows , she felt afraid , she grabbed her gun and moved slowly towards those two , the two looked at her and started moving towards her , when she came close , there was a surprise ...

TGP95

It was Christa and Omid, the two asked her a question:

WalkerHH93

"Clementine, are you alright? And, where is he?" Clementine answered with silence, and tears started forming in the corner of her eyes...

SomGuye

Christa cried, and so did Omid, but they knew they weren't safe here. Holding each others hands they walked through the fields and into a forest just before the night fell...

That_1_Guy

...they traveled through the night, silently, nothing needed to be said, but the sadness had to pass sooner or later, there's no time to be sad as growls of walkers break the silence and Christa says "We need to find shelter...", Omid grabs Clem in his arms and the group fastens their steps...

DLGR13

...the growls of walkers became louder and louder, Christa Omid and Clementine entered a field and they could see a barn and a house in the distance, but they were not alone...

ClementineForever

... it was Molly, walking towards them, growling and stumbling - they realized immediately it was too late for her, but not too late for Hilda ...

TheMissus

They ran and their only choice was to enter that house , locking its door and windows and looking for a way to distract those walkers around them , but after a few minutes , they were desperate , they didn't have solutions and ammo almost ran out ... Clem heard a voice from her walkie talkie saying : Don't leave your things behind young lady , I'm out from the hotel and I'm heading towards you .

TGP95

The voice was distorted and unrecognizable, and Christa decided they had no time to wait. Everyone ran to the first floor balcony trying to find a way out. Looking at the open barn Clem sees an old jeep, now the "only" thing to do is find a way to the barn and hope the jeep works...

DLGR13

..and has gas. Clem's heart was beating, but she remembered lee's words.

"Never let yourself get trapped."

"We should make sure we don't get stuck in that barn.", said Clem. Omid and Christa looked at each other, and nodded. "We should find a weapon. One for each of us." After a quick look around, Clementine found a walking stick, but Omid and Christa were still unarmed. Each grabbed a piece of a broken floorboard. They headed downstairs...

Zurrdroid

...Walkers were all over the downstairs, the only thing they could do was push through. "Just keep moving I guess" said Omid. They readied themselves and pushed through the zombie infested room. Cracking skulls and treading over corpses they were almost out...

Cactus_Sauce

...when both Omid and Christa were pulled to the floor by walkers. While having one walker each weighing them down, struggling to get up, Clem stood in front of a decision. She raised her stick and...

FamousGrouse

...tore it apart, one half revealing a dangerously sharp and splintered edge. Clem grasped the stick with her right hand, using it as a weapon, and found a steel plate that was once part of an old generator to use as a shield. The plate was heavy, but she managed to hold it just enough to be able defend herself from the crowd of walkers she was about to go in through, so she could save...

SomGuye

... Omid. Clementine quickly killed the walker overpowering him, and hearing Christa in trouble, Omid got up and killed the 4 walkers surrounding Christa with the impetuosity only someone fighting for the ones they love show, but it was too late. Christa had been beaten multiple times in the leg and everyone remembered Lee's bite situation. But no time to do anything now, they had to quickly get to the barn before more walkers showed up...

DLGR13

... Everyone starts running to the barn as Omid tries to pull Christa and Clementine each on in an arm. Chrita yells "Leave me. I'll just slow you down", but Clementine quickly let's go off Omid's hand and says "I can go alone, bring Christa". Omid picks Christa up and Clem kills two walkers before the three get to the jeep...

DLGR13

...but the jeep isn't working. There is no fuel...

WalkerHH93

... Also there is a walker trapped in the backseat with the seatbelt on...

TheMissus

... Clem almost gets bitten by the walker but runs just in time. The three are out of ideas has the walkers start surrounding them " get ready to fight!" says Omid when suddenly a pick up truck appears through the horde and someone yells "get in!" before Omid helps Christa and Clem into the back of the truck and seats next to the driver. As the truck drives away Omid turns to the driver " Thanks man, you just saved us back there!" and the driver says "No big deal dude, the name is Nate..."...

DLGR13

... Nate heads his Car towards the fields, and they can see smoke in the distance. They are all moaning because of exhaustion. Then Nate breaks the silence by saying "you're a bunch of lucky fuckers, usually I don't use to drive through forests in the shitblack dark. I haven't met a lady in a long time" he says, looking in Christas eyes in the rear mirror...

TheMissus

As they drive, they notice a zombie Doug on the side of the road, so they...

UndeadEuan

.. Drive past eyeing him sadly, that's when a man comes running down the street covered in blood, the man has a familiar mustache. " it's Kenny!" Clem says staring through the back window. Kenny is now flailing his arms in the air and Nate now stops his truck and exits. Nate points his gun at ken and fires. The gun clicks it's out of ammo! Kenny knocks Nate out with one punch and climbs into Nates truck and motions for Clem, Christa, and Omid to join him.

darnitben

Everyone then thanks Kenny for saving them from a man who would probably try to rape Clem, and Christa, Clem opens her mouth like she is about to ask Kenny a question (like is he bit) but a large explosion erupts in the northwest area and the group turn to see...

MegaMoto

... a group of people, armored and wearing uniforms, like soldiers, shooting at something in the distant field. "Oh my god", Christa says "what are they shooting at?!" Omid answers "Whatever it is - it must be dangerous. They even have rocket launchers! They could protect us!". "You really do believe this shit you're talkin'? We gotta get the fuck outta here, before they detect the car!" Kenny replies with a doubtful glance in his eyes, when Clem shouted "What about me? Don't I have an opinion, too?!" ...

TheMissus

...Kenny pushes the gas fast and the group quickly gets to a florest. As Kenny watches through the rear-view mirror he sees Christa struggling with pain because of the bite. He shares a look with Omid and stops the car "You know what we have to do...". They get out of the car and Omid grabs Hilda. Kenny tells Clem to look away, cover her hears and sing a song as Christa ties part of her pants to the leg to prepare herself...

DLGR13

... "What if it's too late?" asks Omid,"And even if it's not - you forget about the blood loss! You're probably killing her" Clem began to cry, remembering her last moments with Lee, who didn't make it. "Do it now!" Christa replies and in the same moment a bloodcurdling shriek disturbs the silence of the night, as Kenny chops of her leg, without even hesitating. All of the sudden a bright flashlight runs through the trees from a faraway place in the distance ...

TheMissus

... The fight as attracted some unexpected attention, everyone seems lost, what do they do? Run, Hide or wait to see who's coming?...

DLGR13

"You should flee - now! Hurry!" a voice says. Everybody except Christa, who is unconscious because of the leg amputation, turns around noticing a boy, standing next to the car. He is approximately 7 yo old, wearing black clothes and holding an armor-like helmet which is way too large for him. "He is right" says Omid,"Kenny, help me dragging Christa into the car - Clementine: in the meantime please look for something useful in the car, like a first aid kit, medicine, or even alcohol.. anything to save Christa. Kenny: you will drive, Clem you take the pillian seat - I'll take care of her in the backseat". "Wait" the boy goes, while the lights are getting nearer ...

TheMissus

...Clementine quickly searches the car and finds a bottle of whisky, which she gives Omid, but no first aid kit. She also finds a gun under her seat without anyone noticing, but what to do? give it to Omid, give it to Kenny or keep it?...

DLGR13

... She decides to keep it and secretly hides the gun in her hoodie. "Come into the car, quick!" Kenny shouts, then suddenly the boy repeats himself: "I said wait!" pointing a rifle at Kenny's face "You must take me with you - now! Into the car!" when in the twinkling of an eye noises of a shooting are coming from the direction where the lights come from...

TheMissus

... Kenny gets in the driver's seat and quickly drives away. Two shoots hit the car, destroying the left-view mirror of, what makes the boy jump to back of the truck and shoot at the lights. Omid is too worried about Christa and Kenny is too worried about not hitting a tree to notice the cold emotionless expression on the kid's face as he returns inside the truck, but Clem does. "So what's your name?" she answers, "Charlie" he replied, "and what were you doing alone in the woods?", "I was apart of the group you just saw... We had a settlement, food, protection...", Kenny interrupt angered "If they are SOOO great, why did you pointed that thing in my face so we would take you?". The kid looked with an evil look to kid and replied "they trained us and then selected who belonged in the group by making us fight each other...", "and you ?"didn't longed, "No, I did, that's the problem...". Everyone was intrigued about that kid, but Kenny focused on the road and Clem just went to check on Christa...

DLGR13

...So they drove relentlessly, even though the pursuers lost track of them a few streets ago. Kenny said:"The last thing we need now is getting our guards down"as he peeks anxiously at the slow but intimidating decreasing fuel level "if we drive just fast enough, far enough, to somewhere, we might be able to find something that can help us to get out of this f***ed up place, and by that I mean getting on a boat or something" The rest watched him and thought that he lost his old self. While Clem stares at the side of the car as Kenny drove right past a living being , ignoring the sounds of his hoarse voice screaming help...

SomGuye

"How did you get out of the alley / the roof, anyway?" Omid asks Kenny {How did Kenny survive? Invent a scenario for 1. rooftop as well as 2. alley}

TheMissus

Kenny pauses for a moment, looks down and begins to speak, " I just kept going you know, every time I'd kill one there'd be another right behind it, so I fought like hell to get out a there, I was lucky sometimes I think I was to lucky" Kenny pulls his hat down covering his eyes from the group. " I heard Lee over say that he wanted me to look after Clem, so I sure as hell wasn't letting lee down". The mention of Lee makes a tear fall onto Clem's cheek...

darnitben

"No way!" Omid replies: "Lee told us WE, Christa and I, should look after her, being her new family!"

TheMissus

"okay then" Kenny says " lets let Clem choose." "I'm sorry Omid and Christa but I've known Kenny longer and lee trusted him so I should to". Clem said her voice small.

darnitben

''But on the other hand...'' Clem hesitated, ''Maybe-'' Clementine screamed in fear, the car hit something. '' Oh, god. OH GOD.'' Omid exclaimed.

That_1_Guy

They hit a deer and the car struggles. Kenny succeeds in getting the car back on track. "Everybody alright?" They nod. "I reckon this vehicle won't make it far" Kenny continues. Omid checks Christa, but she is still unconscious "I have cleaned up her wound and taped it but we should really find medicine asap, otherwise she won't make it." Kenny and Clem share a worried look, when Charlie interrupts them: "there are two options where you can get some medicine: first is an abandoned retirement home, where my grandma lived - unfortunately it is flooded with walkers. Second is the settlement were I come from. They have everything, lots of supplies, but the people there are crazy." Kenny replies "you talk like a grownup, young man"...

TheMissus

''This world has required me to grow up faster then any kid should ever have to, I bet the girl knows all about it'' Charlie replies. Clem feels tears welling up, and looks away from Charlie's serious, worried-looking face.

Everyone sits quietly for the rest of the ride, listening to Clem's sobbing and Omid's worried and panicky breath until they finally arrive at the abandoned retirement home/ Charlie's settlement

That_1_Guy

Clem says, that they should go to the abandoned retirement home, because crazy humans are more dangerous. Kenny thinks a bit about it and then he says: " Alright little girl, I hope your right with this. " Then they went inside...

WalkerHH93


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks to any returning readers. We will soon be changing the cover for the story because the one we have now is meant for later. The new cover will be made by forum user That_1_Guy. Sorry if some sections of this story are a bit hard to read, some contributors first language isn't English, I've cleaned it up as best I can. Again things smooth out later.**

As the group step inside, a gunshot fires. Kenny falls down, having been shot in the thigh. Lily steps out holding her pistol, before darting passed the group and to their truck.

UndeadEuan

... She tries to get the truck running but unfortunately for her Kenny had the keys and Christa was in the back seat and grabs her. She tries to release herself but Clem quickly runs to the truck and shots Lilly in the leg. Charlie, Omid and Kenny (helped by Omid) return to the truck "YOU AGAIN?" says Kenny "YOU CRAZY BITCH, WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!". "you know her?" asks Christa not letting her go, "Yes she was in the same group as me my family, Clem and Lee" responds Kenny before Clem sobbing "she killed Carley/Doug (whatever)". The shot attracted the walkers in the abandoned retirement home and they start surrounding the group. "We have to get out of here" says Charlie before shooting a walker in the head with his rifle, "what do we do with her" - asks Christa, "LEAVE HER!" yells Kenny, "But I have medicine and food, take me with you and I'll share it!" - yells Lilly scrolling her eyes towards a bag she's carrying. What do you do? LEAVE HER (don't trust her) / TAKE HER WITH YOU (trust her)

DLGR13

Even though her feelings on Kenny were completely mixed he was right with this decision, "Leave her" Clementine said "She killed Carly/Dug she can't be trusted." Lilly doesn't say anything but runs up to Kenny kicks him takes the keys and points her gun toward him. She slowly backs up and gets in the truck and leaves the group and the long dusty road all on their own, there wasn't a walker, person, or means for transportation anywhere, and now they had to wounded a decision needs to be made but what...

MegaMoto

... suddenly the rest of the walkers in the retirement start surrounding the group, and Omid grabs Christa in his arms and the five start running into the woods. As Omid (carrying Christa) and Kenny (wounded in the thigh) start slowing down their steps from the effort, Clem and Charlie grab their guns and shoot a lot of walkers before they run out of ammo. They seem lost until Christa spots a ranger cabin (The tall ones that are used to spot fires, sorry I'm not from the USA I only saw them in movies), "We should go there and wait for them to go away..." says Omid, Kenny was about so respond when a walkers almost gets Charlie and they quickly get to it, the five climb it (Christa on Omid's back). They get up there and look as the walkers surround the cabin (but they can't climb, so it's ok). As soon as they get there Kenny screams "Clem, if you had that gun why didn't you shoot that bitch?", Christa gets in the middle of the discussion and says "She's just a kid... And Who made you the leader? We don't even know where you've been, you just showed up out of nowhere, where the hell have you been?"...

DLGR13

"Yeah exactly" Omid intervenes "We found you in the middle of nowhere, where the military people were shooting at something. Have you met these guys? And how did you get out of Savannah anyway?..." Charlie interrupts him: "we should get out of here. The people from my old settlement use to visit these ranger cabins, when they go for a multi-day hunt. You really don't want to meet those people unarmed." "You're right, kid" Kenny agrees, "we discuss it later - let's take a hike. I am starting to like you kid. How old are you? Seven?" "He's eight" The group startles. A man stands in the door frame holding a Machete. Clem secretly takes a look out of the window - the walkers are all finished off! "You..." Charlie responds, with a hateful stare

TheMissus

The machete-wielding man walks into the cabin. He takes a quick look around, surveying the group. His eyes pause on Clementine. Sweat pours down Clementine's face. Who is this person? Did he kill the walkers? He's just one man. How does Charlie know him? Why is he staring at me?

Clementine's thoughts are interrupted by Charlie's voice.

"I'm not going back! You hear me?"

The man made no expression. He responded in a cold, unfeeling tone:

"You can't survive out there on your own. You know that, better than all of us."

Charlie bites his lip. He begins to talk back, but Kenny interrupts him. "Who are you? What are you doing here? I want answers, now." The man chuckles, evidently amused by this. He gestures to Christa, and then to Kenny's leg. "You are hardly in a position to make demands. You have three wounded, two children with no ammo left in their guns, and nowhere to go. I have food, medicine, and weapons. You don't. So I suggest you take care in how you speak to me."

Charlie steps back. "Don't trust him!", he says. Something in his eyes glinted. Clementine realized they were tears. Christa begins to speak, but passes out, either from exhaustion, or worse, from blood loss. Omid puts her down. "Oh crap! Chris, you okay? Come on, talk to me!" Christa shifts, but remains unconscious. "Kenny, we gotta do something!"

The man, ignoring Charlie, begins to speak. "Look, I have all day, but seeing your condition, you don't. Make up your mind, quick."

Clementine's mind races. Kenny might make it, but Christa won't, not like this. He even saved us. He might not be too bad. She looked at Charlie, who was seething. Charlie doesn't seem to like him, though. What if this person is with those guys trying to shoot us?

What if they turn out like the St. Johns? Clementine shudders, as the memories flood back. "I don't think we should go..."

Charlie and Omid take notice of that.

Kenny seems unsure, while Charlie steps closer to Clem. "Yeah, the little girl's right. This guy is nothing but trouble, trust me." Omid is getting impatient. "How can we trust you? At least this guy saved us! You haven't helped at all! Christa wont make it through this without help, and he's all we have! I'm going!"

The man seems slightly amused by the fighting.

Kenny looks at Christa, then at Clementine. He begins to speak... -Continue from here-

Zurrdroid

Clem looks into Charlies eyes again, seeing they are filled with tears. "I disagree" she says with a voice full of confidence,"I don't think we should go."

Charlie and Omid take notice of that. Kenny seems unsure, while Charlie steps closer to Clem. "Yeah, the little girl's right. This guy is nothing but trouble, trust me." Omid is getting impatient. "How can we trust you? At least this guy saved us! You haven't helped at all! Christa wont make it through this without help, and he's all we have! I'm going!" The man seems slightly amused by the fighting. Kenny looks at Christa, then at Clementine. He begins to speak...

"Before I make up my mind" so he speaks "I need to know EVERYTHING about this settlement you want to take us to - every fucking detail! This young man doesn't seem to be fond of you, you know... What is it he's afraid of." The man wearing a military outfit grins and says: "Ok, redneck, listen: here's the deal:" ...

TheMissus

"were the remaining survivors of a town that was once called Crawford, were building a new town up about twenty miles back" the man says. " you fight and follow orders you live, you don't you die!" " No we've seen Crawford! and that place was messed up, what kind of place doesn't let children live, anybody sick!" Kenny begins to yell attracting more walkers. "like it or not you folks wont survive without our help" " we have survived this long well make it" clem looked down at the ground as she spoke

darnitben

"Doesn't make sense - Why would you want to take Charlie with you? He is a kid, too. I don't want to go with you either way." Omid looks worried at Christas leg, saying "Clemmy is right. Does not make any sense at all." Charlie says: "...

TheMissus

''I am NOT going back to that place, after all the things they did to me, my brothers, my sister and my...'' Charlie looks away, obviously trying to hide his tears. ''We've changed'', the man says, ''We now rely on the people we used to kick out of Crawford. Especially children, we need them.''

Omid takes a quick glance at Christa, and realizes that it might not be safe. ''She's pregnant'' Omid says. The group reacts...

That_1_Guy

... "I kind off knew it..." says Kenny as Clem doesn't know if she should be happy or sad because of the situation... Charlie quickly answers "That's another reason not to go, they teach kid how to fight and then make us fight each other like gladiators, the one who survives gets to stay... you made me kill my own brother!", "We didn't made you kill anyone... You did it because you had to do it to survive, and that's what we teach you, you have to be willing to do whatever it takes to survive, we are breeding the next generation of humans and we are making sure they are able to survive in this world! It's Natural selection! Survival of the fittest! Don't you want your kid to learn how to kill and survive?!" Responds the man with a crazed look on his face. "What? are you crazy? I want him to survive but not like a mad man!" yells Omid. "So I'm guessing you made your choice... You are the weak ones, the ones that will not be able to survive the test the world given us... I won't kill you because the dead will... Just leave before morning before the scouts come cleaning this area...". The man climbs down the stairs and kills 4 walkers before Charlie points is rifle at him "I'm going to solve this right now...", Kenny just looks and does nothing as Omid doesn't even notices it being focused in Christa, what does Clem do?

DLGR13

"Charlie, don't!" she whispers, holding his shoulder and having a scared look on her face. "They will hunt us! We don't have a car - pleaaaase..." "I left one single bullet for this very moment. He killed my mommy, shot her in the head, right in front of the community, just to earn respect, only to scare us. He is a bad person - leave me alone!' He replies, and Clementine does not have any doubts that he speaks the truth. She remembers Lee's words. Lee killed a bad person, too. But it isn't what her mother Diana taught her. Suddenly ...

TheMissus

''Charlie, you know the gunshot will attract walkers, it's not safe.'' Clementine whispers. ''Just give me the rifle, you don't have to do this.'' Charlie keeps staring into the scope of his rifle, tears rolling down from his eyes. ''You're wrong'', Charlie whispers right before pulling the trigger and leaving the unnamed man laying on the ground with a hole right in the back of his head.

His action is quickly followed by the loud growls of hungry walkers. ''What the hell, Charlie!'', Kenny yells, ''We need to get out of here, RIGHT NOW!''. Clementine pulls Charlie away from the window while Kenny helps Omid to carry Christa, who is now able to stand nearly upright.

''I'm not going to make it'', Christa gasps, ''You need to leave me.'' Omid reacts fiercely, ''Come on Christa, you and the baby don't deserve to get eaten by those goddamned monsters!''

Tell Omid to let Christa go/ Tell Omid to keep carrying Christa/ Remain silent

That_1_Guy

... "No, you have to come with us, I'll help you" responds Clementine. Everyone gets down the ladder of the cabin and start running, Omid carries Christa as Clem walks right next to them pushing walkers away with a stick she finds on the floor. Kenny and Charlie are running ahead of them as they disappear in the night and the only thing you can hear are their screams "COME ON!", "KEEP MOVING, I SEE SOMETHING UP AHEAD!". Omid falls from exhaustion and Clem is helplessly fighting a horde of walkers that's approaching. Everything seems lost until a tattooed guy with a hood shows up, he picks Christa and Omid up and says "Come with me!". Clementine isn't sure about this guy, but it's her only choice. He takes them to the inside of a prison bus and locks it. "Thank you..." says Christa gasping for air, "what about Kenny and Charlie?" inquires Clem, "A kid and a guy with a hat? I saw them enter that coffee shop over there, the rest of my group is there too, we will go to them in the morning, for now we stay hidden here, the name is Eddie by the way what's yours? Are you guys her parents?" What does Clem answer: Let Christa/Omid answer (stay silent), "No, just a group" (tell the truth) or "yes, they are my parents" (lie)?

DLGR13

"Yes, sort of. We take care of her from now on, as if she was our own daughter" Omid says, sharing a look with Christa, both having a smile on their face. Clem knows she should be thankful, but something in her wasn't ready to accept them as her "parents. "Do you know these guys out there? 20 miles away from here?" Omid continues. "The guys with military equipment, looking like soldiers and shooting at anything that moves? One of them had a machete, but we managed to get rid of him" "We sure do know who you are talking about," Eddie replies. "Our group prepares to get out of this place. These crazy fucker are up to steal our supplies. We all know how this ends: with a bullet in your head.". "You got supplies? How about medicine." Clem asks, seeing hope for Christa and her baby. "Well" Eddie hems and haws "I know at least where you can get some. We have food and a few weapons, no guns and rifles though." Clem and Omid look very happy hearing this. "I see why you're asking. I mean... Her leg.. Looks gross" Eddie admits "nevermind: we have to make a plan."

TheMissus

... Eddie continues "Well, in my point of view, it's like two hours until sunrise and we are surrounded by walkers so the best thing we can do is wait it out, not calling attention on ourself, you think you can't hold it up for two hours?" "I can respond Christa with her serious face besides being noticeably weakened."She really needs medicine! You have to do something!" yells Omid, "SSSHHHH! You are attracting walkers" (everyone ducks and start talking lower). "Sleep for two hours, as soon as the sun rises the walker must be all out of here, we will get to the coffee shop and to my group and your friends. "Ok, Christa hold on just a little more..:" says omid, "I'm fine, I'll just rest". As soon as Christa falls asleep Eddie pulls Omid towards him as Clem overhears the conversation "When we got to the coffee we will burn your girlfriends wound so it doesn't spread, but the medicine I was talking about, is in that military guys camp, we've been there some time stealing just what we need so they don't notice it, are you willing to com with us?" explains Eddie. Omid looks at Christa and Clem as the last one pretends to be asleep, Omid agrees and they both get a little rest before the sun rising. In the morning, the four get up and go to the coffee, to meet this group...

DLGR13

Kenny and Charlie are sitting on the benches outside talking to each other. Charlie is looking away while Kenny is staring at him with wide eyes. he looks sad. A girl runs up and hugs Eddie as he approaches while a 2 men approach.

The girl had blonde hair and had a pink hello kitty shirt on. she was slim and was average height she had a Nike backpack over her shoulder with a drink bottle in one of the slots and an umbrella poking out. she was in her late 20s

the first had long blonde hair and a Manchester united hat. he was very tall and had a muscular build. hes hand are covered in blood and he seemed wary. he was caucasian american. he was in his mid thirties

The second had short brown hair and was wearing light green shorts with an orange t-shirt which DID NOT match. He had a slim build and was not very tall. he looked like Clems prep sports teacher who was italian and had an affair with his wife. clem quickly pushed the thought out of her noggin. he was in his mid 30s and overweight

"Okay so this is Jessica" said Eddie pointing to the girl "Hi" she said shyly and hid behind Eddie as he began to blush "This is Tyler. forgive him for not speaking he had a rough night..." Eddies sentience trailed away "What what happened" asked Omid "Last night when we found your friend one of our friends got lost. his name was Jacob. he was lost to the heard without a weapon we saw him escape but we are still worried. they... we all where close" said Nate in a sad tone "And we are not gay" chimed in Tyler "was not thinking that at all" said Omid "And this is Luca but we call him by his second name Pascucci because he doesn't like it. we found him along with Tyler and Jacob" said Eddie "We where all college buddies we all where together in the same room when the outbreak came. Jacob found a way out. he was always very good at that stuff" Said Pascucci "Here lets lay that girl down" said Tyler "I was quite the keen vet in my day not sure if it will help..." "Hey we need a prayer answered you might just be it" said Omid

Rushed breathing could be heard coming from around the corner.

"Hope that's the prayer and not something else" said Pascucci

Lord_zasca

It was Christa, laying on the ground and crooking because of the pain. "We really should carry out the plan we've made in the prison bus." Says Omid. "She needs her medicine. You should pack your stuff like you said and get out of here, before the Rambo guys show up here. Let us get to their settlement for the medicine."Charlie intervenes "I can show you a secret storage in the woods, where they hide some weapons. I also know how to get into their headquarter." "Very good. We know how to get there. Let's pack." Eddie replies. Kenny looks grumpy and a bit puzzled, because he is losing influence on the guys around him. His group apparently made a decision without him in the prison bus, with people they don't really know. On the other hand he is fascinated by Charlie, who makes him think of Duck, his beloved son.

"I don't think I got your names right" Clementine admits "who is who? You are Jessica" she says pointing at the blonde girl. She continues while staring at Eddies tattooed arms "your name is Eddie. Then there is Jacob who got lost. Who is Tyler and who is Pascucci?" The italian looking man with green shorts and the orange shirt smiles at her and says "I am Pascucci, young Lady." "And my name's Tyler. And allow me to say that you got a very nice hat, little lady" the muscular man says, trying to make a happy face but failing because he is still thinking of Jacob. "Maybe we'll find Jacob in the woods when we go the weapon storage" he continues. "Maybe. But we shall go now, before these fuckers come after us! That boy shot one of their pals, remember? They might be very pissed." Kenny says, trying to take over control. They go inside and pack their supplies, tucking it on the two jeeps they hid in the backalley.

TheMissus

Clementine watched as Kenny and Tyler packed their bags. The two seemed to get along. Eddie hands over his bag to Kenny, who grunts in pain as he catches it. "Ow! Shit, man." He looks down at his leg. Pascucci had bandaged and set a tourniquet on it, but it seemed to still hurt. "Fucking Lilly..."

Eddie helps him up.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"What? No!"

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by it. You gotta admit, though, it was possible."

Kenny just stares back, with the kind of face someone makes when they smell manure.

A groan comes from behind Clementine. Christa was still being tended to. Omid was with her and Pascucci, doing whatever he could. Jessica and Charlie were near the campfire, checking out their food. Tyler was by a table with a bag full of weapons.

Everyone's doing something. I should help too. Clementine walks up to Charlie and Jessica. The food there smelled good. She suddenly felt her stomach growl. I haven't eaten since... since... Memories come rushing back.

Lee faints. Growling. Surrounded. Looking for a way out. Past her parents. Locked themselves in. Have to find a way out. Walker. Keys and the gun. Handcuffs, Lee again. Chased by a walker. Baseball bat. Crushed skull. "You can take care of yourself, see?" "You're strong, Clem. You can do anything." "You know what you have to do."

"Are you okay?"

Clementine looks up. Her eyes and face feel wet. She realizes she's been crying. Charlie stares down at her. He looks at her sympathetically.

"You were thinking about someone you loved, weren't you?"

Clementine sniffs. How does he know?

"Y-Yeah..." Her voice cracks. There had hardly been any time for her to think about anything but the present moment. It all seemed like a rush, a blur. Even after meeting Eddie, she had quickly fallen asleep.

Charlie walks up to her and sits down next to her. He speaks softly. "I know how it feels. I lost my family too."

Family. Yes, Lee was family. "He-He died protecting me. It was my fault..." She could remember it. Lee, telling her about her parents. Crying. She had walked out of the house, and the Stranger had kidnapped her when Lee was asleep. She could remember it all, the cold hand, the cold voice, her trying to scream, the gun pressed to her forehead. It was so, so horrible, and it was all my fault.

Charlie comforts her. "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't your fault." He looked at the campfire. "No, it wasn't you who killed him..." His voice trails off. Clementine looks up. He was staring off into the distance, as if going through his own flashback. It was strange. A little kid like him, even younger than her, but he looked so sad. A far cry from Duck.

Clementine wipes her tears. She looks around. Kenny, Eddie and Tyler were gone. Christa was sleeping, Omid watching over her. Jessica and Pascucci were at the campfire. She gets up. "Thanks, that helped.", she says to Charlie.

Charlie snaps out of his trance. "Huh, what? Oh, yeah, don't mention it."

Her stomach growls again. I'm still hungry... She walks over to Jessica and Pascucci. "Hello. Is there any food left?"

Pascucci responds. "Actually, we have not eaten yet. The food shall be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh. Well, can I help out?"

"Do not worry, little girl. We will take care of it. You should take some rest. We will wake you up when the food is ready."

"Oh, okay."

Clementine walks to the pile of cloth near the campfire and lies down. She yawns. I haven't slept in a while, too. Slowly, she closes her eyes, and drifts into sleep.

Zurrdroid


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Clementine opens her eyes she has the feeling that something is wrong. She looks up, noticing that everything is packed, all bags being loaded onto both jeeps. A plate with corn and beans is right next to her feet at the fireplace. As she stands up her eyes lay on the group gathered around Omid and Christa "It didn't work" are the words Clem catches while walking towards them. Christa looks awful with her pale faceskin and dark circles around the eyes. "SHUT UP!" Yells Omid, looking at Jessica. "Just saying... I mean: wake up! Look at her skin - she is all pale. We've seen this a couple of times and we all know how this ends." Omid is close to loose his mind, shaking his head and saying "No, no, no, no..." in a loop. "He is right, Jessica, stop it." Eddie agrees. "What if it was you? I'd never let you down.". Jessica keeps staring at Christas stump while Pascucci looks at Kenny "You mentioned you did that before, I mean an amputation. How did it end?" Kenny looks down at his feet and crossing his arms, then looking into Clementines eyes: "Tell them, Clem." She takes a deep breath and tries to gather all the strength in her to say it out loud: "He did not make it. He was doomed to turn. He could feel it. He... He looked horrible." Clementine drops a tear "He said he will miss me... Leeee..." Charlie grabs her shoulder and the group is overcome with sadness. "Talk to her" Tyler insists. Omid strokes Christas cheek, saying "Chris, Honey... Listen.. Can you hear me...? Are you going to turn...?" Christa replies after a while "I don't feel well... Get me some antibiotics... You know what to do, Omid... Take me with you ... And don't forget handcuffs" Christa falls asleep, still breathing. After a minute of silence Tyler remarks:"We should be gone by now. The brutes might come every second...

TheMissus

''Clem, it's all right.'', Kenny says while walking towards Clementine, ''You don't have to be afraid, Everything is going to be alright.'' Clementine starts crying uncontrollably. ''It's all my fault, I shouldn't have.. I... Lee...''. ''We're all done packing, everyone in the cars!'' Tyler commands.

Kenny desperately tries to comfort Clementine, but to no avail. after ten minutes Kenny gives up and tells her to get into the car, Clementine listens to him and sits down next to Charlie. Pascucci sits down next to Omid, who's in the driver's seat, ''She's not going to make it. And even if we do get antibiotics, there's only a small chance that she'll recover.'' ''It's a chance I have to take, I am not letting her die, not like this.''

Omid turns on the car and starts driving right behind Eddie's car. They drive for a few miles before seeing two shadows in the distance.

That_1_Guy

Clementine says "they are scaring me, I think we should keep going", "You are right Clem we are keep going, Christa has no time for stops, or for anyone..." . replies Omid, with a serious look (almost never seen in him) as he looks at the fainted Christa in the back of the jeep. As Omid passes by the shadows, the group notices they are two men, 1 old man (probably on his 60's and a younger taller guy looking to be in his mid 20's). Omid keeps going but Pascucci suddenly yells "Wait! They stopped" (referring to the jeep where Kenny, Eddie, Tyler and Jessica are). Omid stops the jeep a few meters ahead and when the two man approach the car, they see the taller man take a gun out of the jacket and point it towards the group in the car. Omid quickly backs the car trying to run them over and hits the old man, but sadly the tall guy gets a shoot and Charlie, Clem and Pascucci look terrified at the other jeep as they see Tyler got shot in the chest and faints...The shooter escapes but the old man is still moving and dragging himself through the tall grass, as Clementine is the only one that sees it, what does she say "He's still alive!", "Run him over!" or stay silent?

DLGR13

Clem looks as the man frantically drags himself through the tall grass, "he's alive"Clem says her voice small and weak.

darnitben

... Everyone looks back to see what's happening and before anyone notices Pascucci jumps of the jeep, takes the man by the hair and bumps his head against a rock. Everyone is shocked as little pieces of brain matter jump and stain the car's colors... Pascucci gets back to the jeep and says "they shot one of ours, we kill one of them" and just stays quiet looking ahead hoping for Omid to start the jeep again. Jessia says "Tyler is still breathing, I think he missed the heart, but we have to hurry and get some medicine and medical tools!". Eddie presses the gas and speeds in the direction of the settlement as Omid pauses looking at Pascucci "are you ok man?" ask scared, "Just follow them, we have to save Tyler and your girlfriend...". Omid looks at Clem and Charlie with an expression that says "It'll be ok" and drives following Eddie...

DLGR13

Eddies car turns of the country lane and drives into a forest, dipsy-doodling through the gaps inbetween the trees. The atmosphere is haunting, as Omid fights his tears and Pascucci pants with rage. "You alright?" Clementine has been so bemused that she didn't notice Charlie looking at her. Am I alright? I am alive, but I am not alright she answers the question in her mind. "I am alright." she says. Charlie replies with a smile, whispering "I know you are not. Nobody is. But I am free now, and I can do whatever I want - so do you. " Clementine looks upon him with a doubtful expression as he continues whispering "The place we are driving to is hell. We are safe here, and I tell you what: you don't need grownups to defend yourself, to be safe. Have confidence. I've heard you are a good shot.". Clementine blushes, responding "yes, I am.". "See. You can do it. And we need to save our people.". You can do it. You are smarter than all of them, Lee said. Clementine buries herself in thoughts again when Charlie abruptly shouts "Stop the car!". Omid and Pascucci turn around looking at him with a questionable face. "The storage. It's here. We need the weapons. ALL of them." Pascucci immediately jumps of the car running towards Eddies car stopping it by waving his arms and calling to stop. "You come with me." Says Charlie grabbing Clementines Arm and walking home stretch deeper into the forest. Eddie, Kenny and Jessica quickly grab a few empty bags and follow him. "You stay here and take care of Tyler and Christa and our supplies. Think you can handle that?" says Pascucci, continuing "You see the yellow bag? It's full of selfmade weapons, we don't have any firearms, though. We also hid one weapon in every single bag just in case someone steals the yellow one, So... Can you handle that or should I stay?". "Go." Omid replies, nodding.

Charlie ducks, removing greenery from a blanket and revealing lots of weapons and Ammo. "This is our lucky day," says Eddie smiling at Jessica. "We gonna kick some asses." Says Kenny, visibly pleased. Everyone immediately starts to pack them into the bags or putting them into their clothes. Charlie grabs two small guns and packs of ammo, handing them over to Clementine, saying "I prefer my rifle." Clementine realizes that she feels much much safer having guns. She can now defend herself. "Don't be too greedy, the guards could come every second. Beware!" Charlie speaks "Oh, great" Kenny replies "You could've mentioned that earlier, don'tcha think? Eddie, help me covering the pithole.". The group goes back to their jeeps when Charlie says "you remind me of my sister. I miss her so much. I'm so sorry I teased her."

TheMissus

While walking back through the forest they come across a small portable.

"Charlie what is that" says Pascucci

"Honestly I don't know" says Charlie "No guards though lets find out. Eddie can you guard the portable

"Yes captain" says Eddie as he breaks out into a salute. the group walks inside to discover 2 doors one had a man label on it while the other had a woman label on it clem walks up to them and notices that they are both unlocked

"Charlie?" says Eddie nervously "I hear footsteps hurry up"

"Open a door clem!" yells Kenny

Man or woman?

Lord_zasca

Clementine doesn't hesitate and opens the door with the woman label on it - she had been in a men toilet once and she'll never forget the disgusting smell of old doody. As they quickly enter the room behind it they discover a long hallway with another door at the end of it. "This could be another storage - keep going and be quiet!" Pascucci insists. "Are you crazy?! We are trapped if we stay here, you heard the voices!" Eddie replies, panicking "Go backwards, we gotta run to the cars!" as the door banged. "Fuuuck!" Kenny yelled "Open the door you motherfuckers - I'm gonna kill you!". "SHUT UP, KENNY!" yelled Clementine, with an angry look first, then realizing that she lost her temper in front of an adult for the very first time, so she looks embarrassed while Kenny stares at her with big eyes, totally speechless. Suddenly groans appear - they are trapped with walkers. Jessica stands in front of the other door which has a small window. She can't reach it, though since it is too high for her. "Eddie, give me a leg-up so I can see what's on the other side. They locked the other door behind us. We gotta get out of here and save Tyler!". "Oh my god" Pascucci says with a frustration in his voice. "I shouldn't have left Omid and Christa behind... there's two cars filled with all our stuff, two wounded and only one man who can drive. Omid won't leave his girl to help us... ever!... fucking christ...". Eddie helps Jessica to reach the window, asking "What do you see?". "There's a room with a fence at the end of it - it seems to be locked with chains... there are lots of boxes behind this fence... and I can see there is also another door..." replies Jessica. "Great! Let's go!" says Kenny who is about to open the door when Jessica kicks him in the chest. "What was that for?!" yells Kenny and the groans become louder "There are walkers in there." Jessica answers, wondering how Kenny can overhear the noises. "Why haven't you mentioned that first?!"says a pissed looking Kenny. Jessica responses: "Can't you hear the groans?! You caused attention with your useless screaming. Anyway, we have 4 bags full of weapons - that should be enough to deal with them. I counted about 13 walkers - maybe 15. We need a combat system...". Kenny is obviously impressed by the new side of Jessica's character - she appears quiet and reserved but is also capable of being tough when the situation requires it. As the adults make up a plan Clementine doesn't feel well. The cold artificial light coming from the ceiling tubes remind her of being trapped in the locker at St. Johns Dairy. She looks for Charlie as she feels safer around him - but unfortunately ... he is gone!

Scene swap:

Charlie keeps running through the forest as fast as he can. When he can hear voices he abruptly lays on the ground, not moving. He waits until the area is clear, and keeps running "I gotta run to the car! I must help!" is all he can think about while coming closer to the jeeps. After 5 minutes running he finally manages to reach the jeeps. Charlie discovers there is a man standing next to Omid, who looks beaten up having a black eye. Instinctly he points his rifle at the mans head when Omid shouts "Charlie, don't! This is Jacob! Put the gun down!". Charlie listens to him, asking "The lost survival artist? "Yes, that's me. Where are the others?"

TheMissus

.. "They are stuck in a very bad place, we have to go help them!" Charlie answer, "WHAT? I get out of the group for one night Tyler gets shot and everyone gets stuck, just f*cking great..." - grumps Jacob - "I'll go, I'm sorry I punched you Omid, will you be all right alone in here with Tyler and Christa?", "I think so, just, Tyler has lost a lot of blood, I tried to restrain the blood loss but I can do it forever, you have to hurry, for him and for Christa..." explains Omid as he gets up, "If any of them dies, you know what to do (exclaims Jacob sadly looking at Tyler), and if Anyone appears, just take the jeep and get the three of you to safety just go north until you find a church, hide there and we'll find you" "That's cool, but just one question? Where's north anyways?", Tyler points him the way before Charlie gives him one of the guns he collected and joins Jacob in the walk back. While Charlie analyses his new companion he notices that he's missing a bit of his ear and that his long black coat is stained in blood, "Don't worry little man, this is walker blood, that's how I passed a lot of them, they can't notice you if you smell like them... And this thing in my ear it served as dinner one time me, Tyler and pascucci, no arm done (says Jacob calmly), now tell me your name and what kind off bad place is that where they are...". Charlie puts a sad expression on "My name is Charlie and I was part of that group of soldiers shooting everyone that comes by (Jacob looks at Charlie angry), but I left, they made me killed and made me kill people I liked so they could train me, as they putt .. (Jacob changes to a sad and vengencefull expression). That place where they are at is a kind of cage for walkers. They capture them and then lock them by genres so they could teach us to kill manny types of things and not feel sorry for kids or women..." Charlie let's a tear escape and Jacob just says "Let's go save yours and my friends" as he puts his arm around Charlie...

Scene swap

... "Where's Charlie?" asks Clementine, "I don't know he was just gone when I looked for him, don't worry is looks a tought kid he's ok" says Eddie winking at Clem. Pascucci suddenly yells "Ok so everyone agrees?" as Kenny and Jessica say yes and Eddie returns to them saying "come on Clem, we need your help". as the five gather in a circle. Pascucci starts "Ok, so this is what we are going to do,Kenny, you will raise Clem to the window, and we will give her this silenced gun so she can shoot the maximum amount of walkers she can, we don't know who can be watching and we don't want that much attention on us. After that me and Eddie will kick the door open and we will stab everything that comes out. By that time Clem, you just stay hidden behind Jessia, she will protect you". Everyone nods yes and Kenny (looking a bit suspicious of the plan) picks up Clementine who points the gun through the little window...

DLGR13

Gunfire. The sound of a bullet piercing through flesh. The smell of blood spraying out of someone's leg. The chances were slim, but Clementine was shot. She fell to the ground screaming in pain, her head hit the floor. The last thing she saw was Kenny shooting an unknown hooded figure right before rushing to Clementine's aid.

-Clementine's eyes faintly open-

''What the hell happened!?''. ''They shot her.'' ''There was nothing we could have done, we need to get medicine right. the fuck. NOW!''

-Eyes close again-

You're strong Clem. You're smarter than them. ''Lee? Lee, is... is that you?'', Clementine says with a small voice, ''I miss you.'' ''Clementine, sweet pea, you can be with me again'', Lee says calmly, ''All you have to do, is to come here. You don't have to suffer anymore.''

Clementine starts walking to the ghostly figure of Lee, but right before she can walk into his arms, the ground opens underneath her. She falls into a seemingly bottomless pit, screaming endlessly.

''Where... where am I?''. Clementine's head aches, and see feels a sharp pain in her right leg.

That_1_Guy

End of Season 1.5: Episode 1: Adrenaline


	4. Episode 2 START !

Note: YEA EPISODE 2 ! We also passed 100 views, that's radical. However only one review is a tad disappointing... So if you have anything to say please let us know in the review section.

Episode 2: The Land of Men

Clementine tried to get up but her leg pulled her down. the pain was like nothing she ever felt before. her vision cleared and she examined her surroundings. they where in a big church and she was laying down on some wood seats. there was a big dome up the front with lots of painting of bearded men. the windows had pretty pictures of men on crosses. as clem sense of hearing came back she could hear a conversation

'Its been 4 days" said Eddie

'So she is still alive!" said a worried Jessica

"Doing what's best for clem is our job now. even putting her down" said Eddie darkly

"Look when we inherited this child i promised myself i was gonna care for her like it was OUR child Eddie. i mean where not married and we only met once before THIS but i really think we got to care for this child. Omid and Christa would want that" said Jessica almost choking up

'Hello..." said Clementine weakly

"Jesus is that you clem" said Eddie and he ran over to her. Eddie looked almost unchanged

'Jess get over here she's alive!" said Eddie happily. Jessica ran over. she had a new shirt on that was purple

"Oh god...oh god..." she said and she hugged clem

"What happened" she muttered Jessica and Eddie exchanged worried looks

"You were knocked out by the hooded man" began Eddie 'he ran off but Kenny got him and killed him. the gunshot attracted the guards and alerted the walkers that we where here. As the guards arrived Jacob and Charlie came running out and killed 3 of them. Jacob went around through the doors and covered us as we killed the walkers. . once they where all dead we found a sniper rifle, ammo and 2 sets of body armor in the room. Jacob and Kenny where perfect size for them so they put it on before we escaped as they where to heavy to carry. we came to the road and saw... saw..."

"What" said clem who by this time was awake and had energy

"Honey..." said Jessica "Omid and Christa didn't make it

"Wha...wha... what happened" said Clementine with tears in her eyes. Jessica picked her up and sat down with clem in her arms.

"Omid couldn't take" said Eddie "Christa was handcuffed to the car dead along with Omid. Tyler had regained conciousness and had climbed around to see what had happened. when he saw them both dead he checked on the baby. it was alive. at that moment we came running out with you and we saw what had happened. Tyler, who was in extreme pain, said to bring the dead Christa with us as he might be able to save the baby. we got in the Jeeps and drove over to the church that Jacob told Charlie about. the place was mostly empty only a few walkers that Jacob took care fell into a long sleep that lasted 4 days honey. The baby is alive, Tyler is much better and is focusing all his attention on the baby in the back room with Charlie and Jacob. Kenny, Pascucci and Jacob have been going out and looking for cars and taking their gas only 2 go at a time to make sure no one gets exhausted. we are hoping to get out of here in about a week and look for a place by the countryside."

"So..Sniff where...okay?"

"Yes honey we are fine. Eddie honey could you please get Tyler, Jacob and Charlie." said Jessica "they where all very worried about you"

"Uh..huh" said Clementine as she cuddled into Jessica's arms

Lord_zasca

"Eddieeee!"

Clementine and Jessica become frightened of the sudden yell. It is Charlie running towards Eddie.

"What is it?"

"Tyler... He.." Charlie babbles as he realizes that Clem is alive, following the conversation. "You should go see him" Charlie finishes the sentence. "Okey dokey.. Hold on. I go get Clementine some food first." "You go with me NOW!" Charlie insists.

"I have a baaad feeling" says Jessica, holding Clementine tighter than before.

TheMissus

... Eddie runs with Charlie to the back room and a yell is heard "OH F*CK!". Clementine and Jessica run towards the screams that keep getting louder and louder "NO! COME ON MAN! TALK TO ME!". As Clem and Jessica enter the room they see Charlie holding the baby in a corner and Eddie trying to revive Tyler, that looks dead. "What's happening" - asks Jessica, " I don't know, we were in here and suddenly Tyler told me to call someone for help because he wasn't feeling good and he just fell to the ground..:" explains Charlie as Eddie continues trying to revive Tyler. Jessica rushes to his aid but when she tries to feel his pulse she mutters "he's dead honey..." Eddie cries and says " NO! HE'S NOT! What the hell happened?" "We were never able to take the bullet out, probably he died from the infection or something I don't know" answers Jessica trying to calm Eddie out, but noticeably as disturbed as Eddie is. "What do we do know? He's gonna turn..." - asks clem trying to scream over the desperate cries from Eddie as he keeps being in denial "NO HE'S NOT!". Charlie, hands the baby to Clementine and shares "Don't kill him, in my old camp they used some dead as watchdogs and protection from others, I really liked Tyler but I think we should do that... Tie him with one of this old chains around the church and It will make this place safer...". A discussion starts where Jessica says they should wait for the others to return and Eddie rejects the idea of using his friend as a dog when the dead body of Tyler starts slowly moving, Clementine is the only one that sees it, Clem puts the baby in an altar, but what does she do now?

KILL HIM (support Eddie) / Chain him up for now (support Charlie)

DLGR13

"Charlie we can't just let him become a watchdog" said clem

"Clems right" said jess "we know this person if we walk past him everyday think about the people who would get traumatized. i thought you didn't like your people"

"NO HES NOT DEAD HES NOT" said Eddie desperately trying to revive him.

"Eddie.. hon-" began jess but at that moment the doors opened and jacob came running in

"Shit...shit,shit shit" said Jacob in disbelief "Charlie get the handcuffs of Christa and give them to me. Eddie get all the meds we got where gonna need them. Jess can you get a something to put around his mouth."

"What are you gonna do?" asked clem

"Try. and that's the only thing we can do. im not seeing 3 deaths in 3 days" Charlie hands him the handcuffs and jacob quickly roles him over face down. he handcuffs Tyler to the radiator and takes a deep breath.

"i got the supplies" said Eddie "And i got a bandana" said jess nervously. Jacob quickly takes them both and sets the work. he puts the bandanna around Tyler. he shoves some morphine down his neck and takes a scalpel out of the medicine bag. as he begins to slowly cut his way through. Tyler screams in pain.

"Still alive." said a relived Jacob

"Bearly" said Charlie.

"Wait how is he...alive?" asked Jessica

"When you hang around a few doctors you learn their tricks. before all this happened i used to hang around my cousins in Atlanta. one of them was a doctor. they where both younger and i used to hang around them and play tricks as well as help out one of their sisters.

"What was wrong with the sister?" asked Pascucci

"Jesus christ man! where did you come from" said a shocked Eddie

"ive been here the entire time. Kenny's putting the gas away"

"Back to my story" said Jacob who was quite capable to work while speaking

"One of them had a sister, 14, She was diabetic poor girl...wonder how long she lasted..." Tyler screeched in pain as he got deeper.

"Here it is" he said as the bullet poked out of Tyler's side. "Take a deep breath and focus on something happy Tyler. you guys might want to look away this could get messy" clementine left the room. she watched as Pasucucci looked away and Jessica leapt into Eddies arms. clementine went to look for Kenny. she went around the back to where they held the gas. inside Kenny was pouring th gas out of the gas cans and into the jeeps

"Hey clem" says Kenny "looks like your back up to full strength. whats going on back there?"

"Their operating on Tyler." she says "Taking out the bullet. we don't know if he will make it:

"Oh" says a stunned Kenny "Is there anything i can do"

"I think their okay they're taking out the bullet."

"Oh okay" "Could you get Pascucci for me. i need to tell him something"

"Shure" says clem and she leaves the room. as she walks back into the surgery room she notices that the bullet is out and laid on the table Jacob is sitting down on the wooden bench having some water though she can't find Pascucci

"Need anything clem?" Jacob asked

"Yeah" she says "do you know where Pascucci went"

"Yeah he's just gone to talk to Kenny"

"Figures" Clem walks out and back into the main room. she can vaguely hear the conversation between Pasucci and Kenny

**Eavesdrop or leave them alone **

Lord_zasca

Clementine decided to sneak around to the door and eavesdrop the conversion

"So what do we do with her" Said Kenny

"I don't know" said Pascucci "Should we kill her?"

"We wait for him to wake up and make him tell us what she knows" said Kenny angrily

"Cant belive you found her. i mean after what she did to you...what she did to clem..." said Pasucci sadly

"Just leave her here" said Kenny " i need a snack" Clementine ran away from the door and went to check on Tyler. He was layed out on the floor with a pillow on his head. Jacob was next to him inspecting him.

"Hey Clem" said Jacob happily

"Hi" said clem

"Did you find Pascucci?" Jacob asked

"Yeah yeah i did"

"Cool. do you want to say hi to Tyler. because of the medicine i gave him he is very drowsy. he probably can't even hear what is being said right now, so you have to get in very close and whisper in his ear. He is conscious so he will respond but not in a loud voice okay?

"Okay I might say hi" clem lies down next to Tyler and they begin to talk

"Are you okay?" clem asks

"Yeah. I am" says Tyler weakly "don't worry about me though after a day or 2 il be fit as a fiddle"

"is there anything you need?" Clementine asked

"No im fine for now Jacobs like my maid hes getting me anything i want. don't tell him that"

"okay. Bye Tyler"

"Bye" said Tyler and Clementine went and gave him a hug. she walked out into the main altar and saw Jessica asleep on the wooden benches with Eddie sitting next to her he waved at her. Clementine also saw Charlie sitting by himself on the other side of the church. clem stood at a stand still . who should she tell about the woman in the gas room? why did clem not see her when she went in before? would they believe her?

Decide who clem should tell. the only people Clem can not tell are Tyler Kenny and Pascucci for obvious reasons

Lord_zasca

Clementine looked at Eddie. He was waving at her. What does he want to talk about? Should I tell him about the woman? She walked up to him, and sat down on the bench next to Jessica.

"Hey there, Clementine. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. My leg still hurts, but I think I'll be okay."

"That's good to hear. When I saw you get shot, man... Fucking Christ."

Clementine's eyes widened at the swear. It sounded strange, especially when everything was so calm. Eddie looked confused for a second, but then understood.

"Oh, sorry. I don't really hang out with kids too much. I guess I should tone down the swears, huh?"

Clementine nodded. Eddie was pretty enthusiastic. He reminded her of Omid. Both were funny, swore a lot, and friendly. Omid..

Train. Bridge. Ladder. "Shit! You have a kid!" Omid falling. Broken leg. Fever. Mansion. Medicine. Following Lee. Molly. Lee gets lost to walkers. Molly takes her back. Vernon. Crawford. Antibiotics.

Clementine was crying. It wasn't like before though. She wasn't shivering, her nose wasn't blocked, she didn't feel scared. Her heart was just aching, and the tears were flowing. She was crying, but not the same way as she used to. She suddenly felt a hug. It was Eddie. He felt warm.

"Don't worry it's gonna be okay. We're here for you. Jessica and I will take good care of you. It's gonna be all right."

Clementine wiped her tears. She thanked Eddie. It's been a while since I got a hug... She pushed the thought out of her mind, trying to distract herself. She looked at Jessica, who was sleeping soundly. The blonde hair was on on her face, long and untied, but it was a nice look for her. Clementine looked back at Eddie, who had begun to slowly whistle a tune.

"She's pretty.", she remarked.

"Well, of course she is. I found her outside the coffee shop too, you know? A few months back, after I got separated from a friend..." Eddie's voice trailed off. He made a worried expression for a moment, but then looked back at Clementine and brightened up. "I saw her, surrounded by dead dudes. So I took my badass revolver, grabbed some ammo from my pocket, loaded it and then BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! I put 'em down one by one. After that..." Clementine had stopped paying attention, Eddie's words fading into the background.

She looked at Charlie, who had just begun playing on a harmonica. He wasn't very good at it. It was funny, he looked so small, like Duck, but he acted so grown up. The little kid looked like he had been living in this world his whole life. It was strange.

"...and then I said, 'Well, I'll show you where else I've got tattoos.', and-"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'll just go join Charlie, okay?"

"Oh, um, alright. Go ahead."

Clementine got up, and walked towards Charlie. The Church was big, but empty. There were corpses near a doorway, arranged like someone had dragged them and piled them on top of each other. It reminded her of how they piled the bodies back at the Motor Inn.

She reached Charlie, who was still struggling to play the Harmonica. Clementine giggled at the sight.

"You don't play that very well."

"Hey, I'm trying, okay. Get off my back."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault."

He sighed. "The baby, it was too young, it didn't make it."

The bluntness of the statement shocked her. She felt a pang of sadness.

"That's... sad."

Charlie shrugged. "That's the world we live in. Everything dies. This one just died before he was born."

"Don't say that! It's not... nice.."

"It's the truth, and if you're gonna live in this world, you have to get used to it."

Clementine looked at her feet. I guess he's sorta right... She looked away. The pile of bodies were near a window, and she could see outside. They were in a city.

"Where is this?"

"Statesboro. We came here while you were... out. We got to this church, and not many walkers were around. There were a few inside, but we took care of them. Them and the rest of the dead bodies is what you see over there." He pointed at the pile she saw earlier.

"You call them 'Walkers' too?" Huh, what're the odds of that?

"Actually, the guys at New Crawford..." His face tightened, and then relaxed. "...called them 'The Unholy Ones'. I like what you call them better."

"Oh."

"I hated them, the Crawford people. They made me do... horrible, disgusting, things. I guess I just want to forget."

There was some silence after they did to him... She suddenly remembered the conversation between Pascucci and Kenny."What she did to you... to Clem..."

She wondered if she could tell Charlie, or even Eddie. Could she trust them? She opened her mouth to speak.

Zurrdroid

Clem began to think about the people she should tell and how they would react. the obvious person to tell was Jacob. he would understand no matter what and would not what to do... he always does.

"um... are you okay" asked Charlie

"Oh yeah yeah" said clem. "Im just going to walk around and explore a bit.

"Okay" said Charlie "il be here if you need me" Clem got up and walked to the front of the church she sat down on the step in front of the altar she saw Jessica get up over in the corner. Eddie welcomed her up but she quickly ran to the other side of the church. wonder what that was about and began to think about who else to tell

Eddie: Eddies cool and i like his funny storeys, but he's to rash and out of control

Tyler: i would choose Tyler but he is not in a condition to be helping me and i cant wait a few days

Charlie: he could be trust worthy but I don't know a lot about him

Jessica: Jessica is really nice. but is she too nice?

Clem thought long and hard about the people until it all made sense to her. she was going t-

"Ahh" Jessica's screamed from down the hall way.

"JESS?" Yelled Eddie "Holy fuck jess!" and he sprinted down the hallway

Charlie got up and followed Eddie just as Kenny, Jacob and Pasucci walked through the door.

"Jesus christ whats going on?" Kenny asked but clem wasnt giving an answer she wasnt going to see another person die. the door was open to the girls toilets so she figured she must be in there. as she ran into the room with her gun out she saw the most horrifying thing. in the room there was a dog. but not just any dog a small dog with a mashed up face.

"EEEP" yelled clementine who ran out of the room

"Its okay clem its a dog!" said Jessica excitedly. Kenny and Pascucci ran into the room and where instantly bewildered by the cute puppy

"How did it survive?" Pascucci asks.

Eddie points to a large amount of dog food and other meats on the ground. "he must have got into the food here." he says "such a smart dogie"

"What do we call it?" Charlie asks

"Don't know" said Jessica who was beside herself in happiness "It's a girl. maybe Miranda?"

"yeah" says Eddie as he puts his arm around jess "Miranda the pug" the crowd stands there in silence as Miranda mucks around it the meat

"Alright me and pascucci are going out on our second run outside for gas" said Kenny "where almost there" as Kenny and Pascucci set of Clem thought to her self Okay this is it now or never im going to tell-

Lord_zasca

''The man you lost,'', Charlie interrupted her, ''What?'' Clementine asked confused. ''A few days before we met, you lost someone. Omid and Christa told me so. Was he... your dad?'' ''No''. Charlie looked a little puzzled, ''Then who was he?''

He was strong, he was sweet. He made you feel like you could take on the world. He was a great leader. He was... a murderer. The memories rushed through Clementine's head. Hershel's farm, the pharmacy, the motel, the mansion, Crawford and the Marsh house. Seeing her parents walking on the street, undead... monsters.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, Charlie stood up and apologized for asking. ''It's not your fault'', Clementine said. ''His name was Lee, he teached me how to shoot a gun, and told me to keep my hair short.''

After giving Clementine a hug Charlie walked away with Miranda, the dog, walking next to him. Clementine sat down next to Eddie, and started hugging him while crying uncontrollably. After calming down Clementine told Eddie about the girl, ''I heard Kenny talk to Pascuscci about a girl they found, I wanted to tell somebody, and I figured that you're kind of the leader, right?''

''Right'' Eddie replied while standing up, ''I'll talk to Kenny, why don't you play with Miranda for a while, puppies are the best anti-depressant, am I right?''

That_1_Guy

Clementine watches Eddy leaving the cathedral. She is alone now and explores the variety of different stories the paintings as well as the colorful church windows tell. The pictures remind her of how she loves to paint. As she looks around she realises how good the silence feels. Every step she makes is followed by a beautiful noise and its echo. She makes sure no one is watching and then - starts to sing a song her teacher Miss Richardson taught her, singing with a small voice first, then louder. Enjoying the power of her voice she is reminded of what Lee told her. You're strong, Clem. I wish I was... she thinks. Suddenly the place reminds her of the death of her beloved grandpa, with the coffin behind the altar and how sad she was. *He will never come back. My parents... It's so horrible.. And then Lee... Ben, too... Omid, Christa.. And the innocent baby... This is so sad... The baby was so tiny, tinier than any of my dolls...". Clementine starts to cry again, not longer enjoying the silence of this place. She feels alone. Sure, there are some people left - but what if I will be alone in the end? Alone with those monsters? A whimper brings her back into reality: Charlie stands behind her, leaning at a wall holding Miranda very tight and petting the cute little pug. Charlie ignores Clementines tears, saying "You wanna hold her? She is very sweet, and smart. She left a poop on Kenny's sleeping-place - he is going to be veeeery angry...,". Clementine first doesnt know what to answer because she is so surprised by his sudden presence, but when she realises what Miranda did she starts to giggle, then laughing when finally both kids laugh so hard that the whole place is filled with laughter. Jessica comes to check what's going on, saying "I am so glad that there is still some happiness left in this horrible world... You should both eat. Charlie, you know where the beans are - please bring me 4 cans so I can heat them.". "Yes, maam." Charlie salutes then asking Clementine to join him.

When they enter a small room used as a storage Clementine cannot resist to tell Charlie about the conversation she witnessed. "Have you met another girl, or a woman, when I was in the coma?". Charlie looks very suspicious, then asking "What are you talking about?". Clementine tells him what she has seen, Kenny and Pascucci talking about a girl. They were not specific but secretive as if nobody should know. "I told Eddie, but he just changed the subject.". Charlie looks at Miranda, still petting her and then saying: "We haven't met a girl, or a woman or anyone... Do you remember what I said about grownups?". Clementine tries to remember then saying with a questionable face "We don't need them?". "Right. Adults always hide the truth, practicing secret-mongering in front of us. They think we kids are stupid but I prove you we are not." "What do you mean?" asks Clem, impressed by his speech. "We are going to find out what Kenny and Pascucci are hiding and why. We'll discover who else might know about the girl. They might betray us - maybe they are even traitors? Anyway, I am going to find out. Will you help me, Clem?". Charlie looks very serious when Jessica's voice appears: "Charlie? Beans, please...". "Will you Clementine?" He repeats the question. "Yes.". "Ok, very well. We are going to meet at the birch behind the church after our meal." says Charlie, handing over the pug and getting the beacons to bring them Jessica. "Very important: Don't tell anyone. Eddie does not want us kids to go outside. And as soon as we are alone you are going to tell me one more time every single detail about the secret talk between Pascucci and Kenny..."

TheMissus


End file.
